


Spiderman is not a Murderer, an Investigation by Michelle Jones

by LunaScamander17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm new please be nice, Investigations, Journalism, Journalist Michelle Jones, M/M, Media is shit, Michelle Jones as a Journalist, Murder, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, News, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Spideychelle, Undercover, report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaScamander17/pseuds/LunaScamander17
Summary: Michelle Jones works as a Journalist at the Daily Bugle. Yes, you heard that right, she’s the wife of the most hated person in her own media company. Recently, she has been tasked to write a report on a missing person case that’s tied to Spiderman.“I have written shit about you before," says MJ contemplatively.“It pays the bill," says Peter with defeat.'Two witnesses saw Spider-man at the crime scene. It was a dark shadow who jumped through a window at Mrs. Warlock’s room in her penthouse, and all her belongings were completely disorganized. But, no one said anything about blood or a body. She has been declared missing since 20th December.' - Excerpt from ‘The Menace is a Murderer!: Early Report on the Newest Missing Case of Dianne C.Warlock.’ by Betty Brant.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Ned Leeds, Betty Brant - Relationship, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones - Relationship, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds - Relationship, Peter Parker - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Spiderman is not a Murderer, an Investigation by Michelle Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Hi as a preface, I've been in spideychelle fandom as a sideline reader for almost two years. I never dare to write my own work. I'm not a native speaker and my confidence in my grammar is pretty low. If any of you have some interest in my work, feel free to be my beta reader or contact me as a friend. I'm open to critique, this work merely a place to improve my grammar and English.
> 
> I'm a Journalism student, but I do not study them in Europe or the USA. My knowledge is barely what I've been learning from my lecturers in a Southeast Asian University. Any differences in media policies it's purely because of my lack of research on such topics in those fields.

_“Two witnesses saw Spider-man at the crime scene. It was a dark shadow who jumped through a window at Mrs. Warlock’s room in her penthouse, and all her belongings were completely disorganized. But, no one said anything about blood or a body. She has been declared missing since 20th December._ ” -Excerpt from ‘The Menace is a Murderer!: Early Report on the Newest Missing Case of Dianne C.Warlock.’ by Betty Brant.

Spiderman’s been New York’s crime-fighter since 2015. And the Bugle loves him so much. So much so, they have to make him their headline every morning. Yesterday, Michelle caught him and Lizard had a little dispute in front of MoMA. The guests were fine, they only had small wounds and no one died. But, Michelle had to write a story about him, because that’s what J.J.J wanted. So she wrote ‘Spider-Man destroys the streets of New York, 12 wounded’. A half-truth as always. 

Michelle Jones works as a Journalist at the Daily Bugle. Yes, you heard that right, she’s the wife of the most hated person in her own media company. Recently, she has been tasked to write a report on a missing person case that’s tied to Spiderman. 

“I have written shit about you before.” Guilt keeps building up in her stomach. MJ feels like a laughing stock for the masses, every time an article with her name on it being published. She’s part of the team that oversees Spider-Man activities. Considering how important the correspondent team is for The Bugle, she should have a better payment. She sells her dignity every day, that’s brave. _‘_ Journalists should be the watchdog of the government, A journalist must tell the truth’ ' _ah yeah bullshit',_ MJ tells herself. MJ feels sorry for all the knowledge she had acquired during her undergrad class, it’s useless now.

“It pays the bill,” says Peter, opening a bottle of beer and taking a gulp or two. Finding jobs is hard these days, especially in a big city like New York. He is working as a low-paid substitute biology teacher and taking odd jobs here and there. They're still paying for their small 700 sq ft apartment. He takes any chances of money, despite his wife having to write bad articles with bad names about him.

“I thought you know, finally with this journalism degree, I can write stories about important people.” She’s grabbing another Bugle newspaper, laying on top of their coffee table. The headline reads ‘The Menace is a Murderer!: Early Report on the Newest Missing Case of Dianne C.Warlock.’ 

Peter stands up and walks towards her. Crossing his legs mimicking her action on the kitchen floor and saying, “I thought I’m Important?” he teased.

“You are, but I write fake stories about you!” she nudges his arm, laughing. Spiderman can climb walls and lift to 300 tons, it baffles Michele when Peter dramatically falls on his right side, playing weak and vulnerable after she pushes him. 

“Oh, no! The great Michelle Jones has defeated the menace!” Peter is re-positioning himself, kissing her on the right cheek.

“No, you did not deserve it!” She’s wiping off her cheek. But despite bad things keep happening in their life, Peter still loves her as he describes it, the strongest woman in his life after May Parker. She doesn’t feel strong, she had thought she could change the Bugle from the inside and made them stop writing about her boyfriend’s antics.

This might be the holiday season for most Americans but the news doesn’t stop pouring on holidays. So Wednesday is Christmas morning for them. Peter has taken the time off work so both of them can have the same holiday date. 

Today is 23rd December 2032. Three days after the famous Dianne C.Warlock, had been declared missing. Mrs. Warlock is an actress and novelist living in Manhattan, her work includes ‘Red Wine, Red Shoes’ another story about a mutant hero, being accused of a murder. Some said that this book has similarities to her missing case. 

MJ is a fan, she has read the seven books of the entire series. But if the case is tied this close with her husband, she is pretty doomed. J.J Jameson has been making up stories about Spiderman the murderer, even though there’s no strong evidence showing that is the case. 

“I’m worried, this will end up horribly.” she looks up to Peter’s face, with a thin smile on her own. As a pragmatic person, she knows this report shouldn’t be one-sided just to Peter’s. But she can’t help it, she feels the responsibility to fight for him too.

“MJ, it’s fine.” Peter’s hands cupping her face. He is unusually calm about the whole ordeal. “I’ve been in a worse situation.”

“Or… you can ask Matt about it,” says Michelle, her face lights up, she’s feeling a eureka moment. 

“Or, that..." 


End file.
